Chelestial Lightning
by StiCyLove
Summary: It's a short romance about Lucy and Laxus. I've always read the 'Lucy gets kicked off Team Natsu stories' and decided that it time for my own story: Lucy gets kicked off of Team Natsu but finds comfort in the person she always secretly loved. :) To be honest my first story was way better! :(
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been 3 months since the GMG. Lucy's sitting at her usual chair at the bar. Because Lucy has been hurt terribly on her last mission, she stayed back from the next missions Team Natsu took. Lisanna replaced Lucy on this missions.

"Hey Lucy, how are you?" Natsu comes up smiling.

"Fine. How's your mission?"

"Pretty easy. Lisanna is a great back up." he grins, "actually, we wanted to ask you if you could leave Team Natsu so that Lisanna can take your spot since she's my girlfriend"

That's pretty cruel.

"Natsu are you serious?" I whisper hoping that he's joking.

"Yeah! Why do you ask?"

"Are you supporting that Erza?"

"I'm sorry Lucy, but you are no big help. That's why we decided that we want to give you a chance to train. So keep smiling, get stronger so that you can go on your own missions without anyone helping you. Maybe you get strong enough to become a S-class mage" Without any other word they turn around and walk to the request board to choose a mission for the _new _Team Natsu.

_Guys?!_ A silent tear runs down my cheek. _That's the worst excuse I've ever heard. What is Erza thinking? That I'm stupid? Why are they so cruel? I thought we are friends!_

When Mira realises that something happened I'm already crying like a waterfall. "Lucy, what happened?"

"They kicked me off Team Natsu for Lisanna and called me weak!"

"THEY DID WHAT? Oh sweety, I'm so sorry? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Everthing I want is something to drink, something strong. I want to forget their faces while they told me. It was like they don't even care that I'm not on their Team anymore!" I cry out my hearts content.

In the end I'm getting drunk as hell.

* * *

_Hi everyone! _

_I'm back~! Well, actually I never went away but I was to lazy to write a new story ^^'_

_Sorry everyone who thought this is the sequel to my first story 'I love my enemy' but I'm on it. It's just that I'm having a real writing blockade and don't know what to write about._

_So in the meantime enjoy this short story (about 4 chapters long) as an excuse~_

_- StiCyLove_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Next day - apartment***

**LUCYS POV**

For some time I watch the ceiling. I take a deep breath and realise that I'm cold. Luckily there's something warm beside me. Yearning for warmth I get closer. "Mhhmm, don't move so much blondie. I still want to sleep" a deep voice says as I get caught by two strong arms, pulling me into someones chest.

"Alright ...Wait! What?! Where? Who? ... LAXUS?!"

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you were that drunkt that you don't remember yesterdays events!"

***flash back***

"Well, not that I'm complaining, blondie but what are you doing?"

"I'm stripping?"

"Right. i can see that but why in the middle of the guild? I thought you're protecting your innocence!" Laxus states really shocked about my actions.

"But I want to ... " a very drunk me pouts and suddenly begins to giggle, "I've got an idea. I always liked you very much Laxus so if you want me to stop, you'll have to promise me a night with you"

"How drunk are you?"

"Don't be so shy, Laxus" I tease him.

"You won't be allowed to get angry afterwards, got it?" After those words he took me to his house and ...

***flash back end***

_OMG! I had sex with Laxus! I was drunk and he took my virginity I can't believe it, I seduced him to do it. I'm such an idiot, but what I told him is true. I've always loved him - even back then when he still was that big arrogant ass._ Carefully i take a look at my surroundings to hide my embarassment.

"Sorry, Laxus. I'm such a bother. I should head home." I whisper still not facing him.

"Bother? I don't know what you're talking about but you should stay. I'll prepare breakfast." He slowly gets up, grabs something to wear and disappears in the bathroom for some time.

* * *

"Bathroom is all yours now. Take your time" with this words he heads to the kitchen for breakfast. Knowing that I'm pretty dirty, I decide to take his offer and use his bathroom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a relaxing bath I enter his kitchen (after some time searching it) and get my breakfast.

"I want you to accompany me on my next mission and I won't accept a 'no' as answer, got it blondie?" Laxus suddenly states.

"But i don't want to ..."

"Do I look like I care?" he asks me calmly

I take a look at his eyes. They have this special something that shows you when someone is dead serious. "Well, actually ... no"

"See? Deal with it blondie. That's easier for both of us" he grins widely.

"Asshole" I murrur in defeat.

Totally ignoring me last comment he goes on "We'll meet tomorrow at 4 am at the train station"

"Bastard" I nearly shout._ I can't believe it! Why at such an hour? Is he crazy?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Next day - at the trainstation***

**LUCYS POV**

"You're late!"

"Sorry but someone decided to meet up at an unholy time!"

He only grins at me "You needed it. Believe me"

"Jackass!"

We board the train and get ourselves seats. As soon as the train begins to move, Laxus stiffens.

"Don't tell me you're motion sick!"

"Hng!"

" Oh! Come on! You can lie down on my lap" I simply state.

He doesn't look convinced. i sigh and push him into my lap. Slowly he relaxes and stares at me. To escape his gaze, I focus my sight out of the window knowing that he still stares at me.

Suddenly I remember that I don't even know what kind of mission we have taken. "Bother to tell me what our mission is?"

"A half year mission. We have to destroy a dark guild: Blood Lust (I really don't know if that guild exists). We have to infiltrate and find out nearly everything about them like who their alleys are"

"Great. Noe where ... Wait! Did you just say a half year?!"

"You heard right"

"I hate you!" I'm furious. _Why didn't he tell me that we're gone for so long?!_

Laxus only chuckles. "Me too. I like you too."

"I didn't say that!"

"Yeah but you meant it"

_Oh god! I could kill him right now. How dare he? _He laughs and tells me "I thought you wanted to get away from Baka-Natsu like you called him?"

_Is he telling me that he wanted to help me when he chose that mission? He didn't, right? Great! Now I'm confused and tired._ Soon I drift into a deep slumber.

When I wake up Laxus is still lying on my lap. I soon realise that Laxus is asleep. I won't tell Laxus but it's more comfortable having him lying on my lap than Natsu. Smiling I begin to caress his hair. His hair is so soft ...

Totally lost in admiring his body I don't realise that he's waking up. He slowly turns his head and looks at me while I continue to stroke his hair. Well, actually it's his face now. By accident I get one if my fingers into his mouth, when I suddenly feel my finger getting wet I yelp at surprise. He only looks at me with an amused face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ..." I can feel my face getting hot. I must look like a tomato by now.

"It's alright. I wonder if you meant what you told me THAT night" he waits for me to response.

If it's possible I get even redder than before "You mean whe-when I told you tha-that I liked you?" I stammer.

"Yeah exactly. Now mind telling me" I

"I .. I me-ant every - everywordIsaid" I stutter even more than before and rush the sentence as fast as possible.

He smile at me and pushes my head down to his. Our faces are only inches apart. He lifts his head and closes the gab between our faces. He kisses me passionatly but affectionatly. I love his lips on mine.

"That's good" What is he implying? Could it be that he loves me too? He loves me too ... no! that's not possible, right?

He realises my confusion and asures me "I really like you too~"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*time skip - a half year later*

LAXUS POV

"Finally we return but Laxus?" the voice of my beloved girlfriend disturbes my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"When we return there won't be any change in our behavier towards each other, will there?" She asks unsure.

"No" I tell her and wrap my arms around her waist. She cuddles into my chest and falls asleep. I look out of the window and watch the landscape rushing by. This train ride back won't be long enough to find the right words to explain everything that happened in in the last 6 months. I smile at the thought that she's mine. Not Natsus, not Grays but mine. I plant a kiss on top of her head and brush through her hair carefully enough to not distroy her hairstyle. I remember her getting angry at me because I distrayed her hairstyle once. Back then I understood what Natsu and Happy meant when they talked about demon Lucy. Man, even I got afraid of my girlfriend. I smile at the memories of the last months. then my thoughts drift to what has happened a few days ago. I frown not really wanting to remember. I look at Lucy and watch her sleeping peacefully. Bandages all over her body. I wasn't able to protect her from all the harm. She got terribly at our fight against Blood Lust when we revealed our identities after nealry 6 month spying on them. They were pissed. Well, it was their right to get pissed because we decived them. Don't think about that Laxus. As soon as you get back, Wendy will be able to heal her wounds. Slowly I calm down. I didn't even realise when I got that angry. Oh god save me. i fall and fall for that girl over and over again. I'm even behaving like a lovesick teenager.

***at the trainstation***

"Hey, Blondie! We arrived! Wake up!"

"Ok. How do you think they'll react?"

"..."

"What?"

"Team Natsu will kill me for letting you get hurt"

"They won't 'cause they don't care about me. They didn't even hesistate to kick me off their team when i started crying" Her eyes slowly start to fill with hot tears.

"Come here. I won't let them hurt you ever again and if they try I'll kill them!"

"Laxus~"

I pull her into a hug and try to comfort her. After she calmed down we head out of the hall onto the streets. I can see her suffering from her wounds and decide to carry her.

"Huh?! Let me down that's embarassing!" she whines.

"No. I'll carry aou to the guild!"

"Bu-ut ... you're hurt too, idiot!" I don't react and carry her til she finally gives in. Within no time we reach the guild. I would never admit it but my injuries started to hurt really bad on the half way.

I kick open the door and get greeted by a, well, Fairy Tail way to greet someone - a flying table! Pissed I look for the culprid only to see Gray and Natsu disappering under a table. First I want to head there but then I remember the beautiful mage in my arms. My eyers begin to search the hall again but this time I know who I'm searching for. Finally i spot the youngest dragon slayer at a table with Gajeel and Levy. I walk over, ignoring the curious stares of our guild mates.

"Hey, Wendy! Could you do us a favour?"

"Lucy-nee what happened?"

"I kinda fucked up at the end of our mission and got my ass kicked. OMG! I TALK LIKE YOU LAXUS!" she states rather shocked.

"Well, thanks" I roll my eyes at her reaction.

"Let me see. ... I guess we should head to the infirmary. Laxus are you hurt too?"

"A tiny little bit"

"Oh, I get it. You protected Lucy-nee!" _Someone, please, stop that annoying girl!_

"Wendy, maybe you shouldn't tease my boyfriedn"

"YOUR WHAT?!" Every guild member shouts.

"Laxus and I have been a couple for half a year now."

"WTF" several guild members yell trying to understand what's happening "When did ...?"

"The day i got kicked off Team Natsu. Well, actually the day after but who cares?"

"Exactly. Who has a problem with that?" I look around to see most of the other shuddering in fear.

"Laxus, Lucy! You're back! How was your mission? Did I hear right? You're a couple now? When do I get my first great-grandchildren?" gramps rushes towards us.

"First, it was easy but a bit dangerous at the end. Second, you heard right and third, wtf? Not now, dammit!" What on earth is wrong with him?! Was gramps always this ... this ... stupid? Oh man, this is gonna be a real pain in the ass!

* * *

_That's it! _

_Hopefully you liked it, if not ... I can't force you to like it so it's ok. ;)_

_Thanks for your support and bye for now!_

_-StiCyLove_


End file.
